Ki'i'oni'oni Pô (Movie Night)
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: It's movie night in the McGarrett household, and everyone's excited! Then, it gets even better when a friend brings Season 1 of Hawaii Five-0. . . Alternate Universe because my character is included. Steve/OC. Takes place in season 2.
1. Prologue

A/N: Things you need to know: Yes, Phoenix is only sixteen, but she's a demigod. Half mortal, half greek god. Now, this evil goddess named Hera trapped McGarrett and Danno in their own bodies, and put a disguise on the outside so no one would no it was them. Their real looks were frozen inside. Phoenix met them a few months ago, and she unfroze them. McGarrett is technically seventeen, same for Danny. Now that that's out of the way . . . Enjoy!

Prologue

No one's POV

It was a normal Friday in the McGarrett household for everyone who occupied it. Its owner was at work, while a teenage girl was lounging around the house, getting ready for the night. Soon, though, she heard the door open and someone come in.

"Hey, I'm home!" a voice called from the door. The voice was none other than Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, of course, and the person he was speaking to was one of his closest friends.

"In here!" a girl's voice responded. The man grinned and headed to the living room, seeing what his friend was up to.

"Hey, Phoenix!" he greeted her.

Said girl smiled at him and gave him a small wave before going back to her objective. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, although her bangs were pulled back by a pin with a lightning bolt on it, and her electric blue eyes were happy.

"What, no kiss or anything?"

She gave him a quick kiss to make him happy before glaring at the TV and DVD player again.

"Phoenix Daniel Williams. What are you doing with my TV, and should I be afraid?" Steve questioned.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, grinning slightly at the use of her full name. She had only just found out that she was Daniel Williams's twin sister. After never having a family, having a brother was a huge shock; a welcome one, but definitely a shock.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blow it up or something. Just reconnecting your DVD player."

"And why is that, Sparky?"

She glared at him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? I mean, you can call me anything else practically, but no! You have to call me Sparky!"

"Are you done?" He was smirking. Obviously, they had had this conversation before.

Phoenix sighed and nodded. "Do you mind helping me a bit?"

He shrugged and hooked up the electronic while she watched. "You still haven't told me why you want this."

The happy glint returned in her eyes. "Remember when I told you that in Iowa, you and Danny have your own TV series, but you couldn't watch it with me because it takes place a year in the future? Well, the first season happened a while ago here, and I finally got it for my birthday a couple of weeks ago. So . . . you can watch it with me!"

He finished up and stared at me incredulously, but also excited. Then his eyes dimmed. "Danny is coming over tonight though. He asked today, and I said yes."

"He can watch it too, you know." she commented.

His grin widened. "You know what that means. It's movie night! We can order some pizza, pop some popcorn, and watch some episodes before we go to bed."

Phoenix was grinning along with him as he quickly dialed Danny and told him of his plan.

At eight o'clock, after everyone ate some pizza (and another rant from Danny about pineapple and ham on said pizza), they piled onto the couch. Phoenix was snuggled in McGarrett's side, and Danny was sitting on the other side of McGarrett.

"Alright guys! Let's start!" Phoenix exclaimed excitedly. She pressed the play button and they started watching…


	2. Episode 1, part 1

Chapter 1

Phoenix's POV

Before I pressed play, I remembered something. "Oh yeah, and guys, the actors look exactly like you, down to every last detail. I think it's because in each dimension, one person looks exactly like you, but lives are way different. Got it?"

They nodded, motioning for me to get on with it.

I pressed play, and soon it started.

**It started out by an ocean, with some captions.**

"South Korea. . ." I heard Super SEAL mutter. I looked up to see if he was okay, and when he gave me a small smile, I turned back to the show.

**It showed some army trucks, and a forest-like background. Then it went into one of the trucks. It showed McGarret in uniform, then a prisoner with ties around his hands, with a man talking over a radio.**

I felt McGarrett's grip around me tighten, obviously remembering what this was. I had a hunch, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Is that-" Danny asked.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"**It's funny," the prisoner commented, "you don't **_**look**_** Hawaiian." He was trying to talk with the man taking him to a well-guarded facility.**

**McGarrett humored him. "We're going to get you to tell us everything."**

"**But you were born there, weren't ya?"**

**The SEAL looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant, but still talked about how he was going to get the prisoner to talk to them about his crimes.**

"I should have known what he was up to." I heard McGarrett murmur guiltily.

I grabbed one of the hands he was holding me with and gave it a squeeze.

"**Chasing my brother and me around the world for the past five years, like a little doggy looking for a bone. Don't you think we'd do our homework on you?"**

**A phone rang in Steve's pocket, the caller ID saying it was his Dad. "You should get that." the prisoner, named Antione, said. "You don't speak to your father nearly enough."**

Danny glared at the TV.

**McGarrett gave him a look, a mask hiding his emotions.**

"**Dad."**

"**Hey Champ."**

"**You alright?"**

**The scene changed, and it showed John McGarrett at his home with a gun to his head.**

I winced at the image, knowing how hard it was for my friend to see this now.

"**Who are these people, Steve?" he asked his son.**

"Bad men, to say the least." I said sadly.

**The man holding the gun took back the phone. "Now I know where you get it from. You got a tough old man here."**

"I always wondered." Danny said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I heard McGarrett chuckle softly, his chest vibrating with them.

"**Steve, we both have something to lose here."**

**The man went on while Steve wrote a note to the others to call the police.**

"You have nicer handwriting than I thought you would." I commented, my ADHD making me focus on the little things.

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"**You're smart enough to know that will never happen." McGarrett defied, adding about notnegotiating with terrorists.**

**Little did he know that another man was with him, tracking the phone call. He contacted a convoy, telling them the location of the prisoner.**

"And that's how they find you." Danny said.

McGarrett nodded and tensed up again.

**John told his captor to give him the phone, so he could change his mind. Instead, he told his son that he loved him and, "Don't give them what they want." The phone was taken away, and he was hit in the cheek with the gun.**

"**I'm done playing games!" he shouted into the phone.**

**Meanwhile, the prisoner gave the SEAL an evil smile. "Boom."**

I tensed up, knowing that whatever happened next was really bad.

**McGarrett was able to give him a confused, then knowing look before a helicopter flew up and shot the vehicle in front of them, blowing it up. The copter moved to the back, shooting the truck behind them after a few men climbed out.**

I started wondering how he got away from it mostly unscathed.

**Men started to slide down from the helicopter on rope, adding bullets to the chaos. McGarrett shot one, but stayed with his target.**

"**Come here!" he said to him. The SEAL dragged him out of a hatch, keeping him close to him so the bullets would be fewer.**

**Men continued to fall while he dragged the prisoner away from the vehicle. Suddenly, a man, one of his own, appeared in front of him. He yelled at him to get down, and he threw the prisoner out of the way, but it was no use. The best McGarrett could do was shoot the man who killed someone fighting for their country.**

My heart was beating fast, wondering what was going to happen next. McGarrett couldn't take his eyes away from the screen.

**Antione went for a gun on a fallen soldiers vest. McGarrett pleaded with him not to do it, but the man kept going, and McGarrett was forced to shoot him. And, unfortunately kill him.**

"**Come on Antione." he repeated again and again, feeling for a pulse. He found none. **

"**No, no, no!" McGarrett screamed. He was breathing heavy, obviously heartbroken, knowing what would happen now.**

I felt him close his eyes and cling to me, probably lost in some bad memories, memories he'd rather keep hidden. Danny was giving him a worried look, but knew he shouldn't say anything, knowing McGarrett would put up his defenses so he wouldn't seem weak.

**A phone rang again, and he looked like he didn't want to answer it, but finally, he did. The man asked about his brother, but it was obvious he already knew. "My brother's dead, isn't he?" Not giving him a chance to respond, he said, "Then so is your father." The muzzle flashed, and a gunshot rang out.**

Steven J. McGarrett, the strongest man I knew, jumped as he heard the gunshot. I felt a single tear drop on my head as the TV's speakers cried, "Noooo!"

I paused it, knowing McGarrett needed a second to get back to his usual self. I gave Danny a look, and he quietly got up and left to give him some time.

For a few minutes, I was quiet, and just let McGarrett hold me. When he seemed a little better, I looked up at him and asked, "Hey. You okay? We can stop-"

Almost immediately he opened his eyes to look at me. "No."

I turned to look at him better and raised an eyebrow.

He winced. "Sorry. I just needed some time, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you."

I shrugged. "It's alright, I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

Super SEAL was shaking his head before I was even done with my question. "Stay. Please."

I nodded and started to turn back around, but I wasn't able to before he gently kissed me, trying to keep his mind off of everything that he was seeing and reliving.

It felt like hours before he finally broke away (which was fine with me), his eyes closed with a pleased smile.

"Better?"

He gave a happy sigh and nodded, opening his eyes. I was brought back to him with my head on his chest.

Danny must have heard the last part, because he came in holding some beer and popcorn. "Thought you'd want one." he told McGarrett, handing him one. I felt him nod thankfully and take a swig, putting it on the coffee table after a couple mouthfuls.

"Ready?" I asked.

They both nodded, and I pressed play once again.

**The theme song came on and started to play.**

"I like it! Catchy, very catchy." Danny said through the popcorn in his mouth. McGarrett laughed and agreed. I smiled, knowing he was back to his usual tough-as-nails self.

**The scenery changed, and it was obvious that McGarrett was back home. It zoomed into a small plane, where a pilot was about to land with Steve in his uniform as his passenger.**

"**How long since you've been home?" the pilot asked.**

"**It's been a while." he replied simply.**

**The pilot was quiet while, then listened to his radio.**

"**Sir, I got a call coming in for you from the governor of Hawaii." The man told him. **

**There was a time break, and it showed McGarrett looking out over the ocean, waiting for the governor. **

"I think I like you in your uniform." I whispered quietly, so only the Ninja SEAL could hear.

I felt his grin against my hair, and he whispered back, "Just tell me if you ever want to see me in it in real life."

"Could you guys stop being so lovey-dovey? I'm trying to watch this!" Danny whined.

I blushed at my brother while Steve just stuck his tongue out. Yep, he's definitely back to normal. We started to listen back in on the TV.

**Steve was talking to the governor about the case of his father's murder.**

"**You're father's death was a wakeup call to me and every other agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force, and I want you to run it. " she was saying.**

"**You don't know me." he said.**

"**No, but I know your resume." The governor responded, and she started to name off the things he was involved in.**

My eyes widened. "You were with the Navy that long?" I asked.

"Yep." was the simple answer.

**Steve immediately declined the offer. Or at least, tried to. The Governor kind of blew up at him, telling him that they were both aiming for the same thing. Then, she kinda tried to bribe him with immunity and his rules, along with other things.**

**He fired back with why she was actually doing this. She was trying to look good for the election, and she had brought him there so he might relate because his father died there.**

"You told her." Danny grinned.

"**I knew your father, Commander. This is personal for me too." she tried to reason.**

"**I'll pass." She still gave him her personal number.**

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" I asked, a bit miffed that she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Truthfully, it's a good thing she didn't." he replied.

True, I thought.

**The Governor left, and someone called out to him. He turned to see a young Hawaiian man come out of the shop.**

"And Chin joins the group." Danny said.

"**I know you!" McGarrett was telling the young man.**

"**You better! Chin Ho Kelly!"**

**The SEAL grinned. "Chin Ho Kelly." He talked about how he had seen him play, and how good of a quarterback he was.**

"**That's a very nice thing to say, considering you were the one that broke all my records."**

"I was pretty good."

"**I thought you were a cop." he said.**

We frowned, remembering why he wasn't.

**They talked a bit, and Chin gave Steve a "Heads-up". He told him that a **_**haole**_** had started working the case, and he knew that he wouldn't do it right.**

"Sorry, Danno. We didn't know you back then." Steve apologized after I lightly punched him.

Danny gave him a sad grin. "It's okay."

**The scene changed once again.**

**Danny was talking on the phone for work, waiting for his daughter while listening to some rock.**

I made a face. "Ugh, rock."

Danny grabbed the remote from me and paused it once again. "What do you guys have against rock?"

I shrugged and Steve just smiled.

"I'll just stick to country." They both looked at me incredulously. "What's wrong with country?"

They shrugged and looked away, with Danny pushing play.

**Danny made sure the stuffed bunny he bought her looked perfectly lovable. He then walked out to meet his daughter, hugging her when she got close enough. Grace was holding a small cage, and inside was a small bunny. She told him that it was a gift from Step-Stan for her first day of school. Then, they headed toward a silver Camaro.**

**Danno was somehow able to distract her long enough to get the other bunny in the back seat.**

"Oh. That's where it came from." McGarrett said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, 'Nix."

**There was another break, then showing McGarrett sneaking into his father's house, looking for evidence. He flashed back to his father getting shot, and his funeral.**

McGarrett winced, but when I looked up at him, he lightly shook his head.

**First, he found a bloody footprint, which he took a picture of. Next, he sat at his father's desk, realizing a laptop was sitting there. Steve immediately checked for prints, which he found, and once again took a picture of them. **

**He made his way towards the garage, taking off the cover of a beautiful car that was being restored.**

"Nice car. Of course, not as nice as the Camaro, but still nice." Danny complimented.

**Then he turned to a toolbox, the brand being Champ. His father's words rang through his head, "Listen to me, Champ."**

**In the box, he found a key and a voice recorder. Steve pressed play, and a voice saying that he didn't trust the department anymore and he didn't know what the key was for. It was his father's. He heard the door open, and re-hid the items.**

"**You! Hands up, don't move!"**

"**Who are you?" McGarrett asked.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I am detective Danny Williams-"**

"**Commander Steve McGarrett-"**

"**Put your gun down right now-"**

"**No you put your gun down! Show me your ID-"**

"**No, you show me your ID right now!"**

"**I'm not putting my gun down!"**

"**And neither am I."**

**They started to calm down a bit.**

"**With your free hand, take out your ID." McGarrett calmly requested.**

"**Please, after you."**

"**At the same time." he countered.**

"**At the same time?" **

"**Yeah, at the same time."**

"**What, like on the count of three?"** **Danny replied to him sarcastically.**

"**Sure. Okay, three's good."**

**They counted, and soon they had both put down their guns.**

Meanwhile, I was laughing hysterically.

"What?" they chorused, Danny pausing the DVD.

"I should've guessed this was how you guys met. Having an argument." I got out between laughs. They both glared at me, and I found myself on the edge of the couch, away from McGarrett. I pouted, but he just looked away so he wouldn't give in. Danny pressed resume.

**Danny started to sympathize with McGarrett, telling him that he was sorry for his loss, but it was an active crime scene. McGarrett, of course, disagreed, but he told Danny what he found in his father's study. In response, Danno asked the SEAL to leave.**

"You guys really hit it off." The sarcasm was clear in my voice. To be truthful, I missed Steve's warmth, but I wasn't about to give in and/or apologize.

"We got better." McGarrett said. Then he glanced at Danno. "Ish."

"**You got it." he said, taking the box.**

"**And you can leave the box here. Its evidence, you know that." Danno tried to stop him.**

"Did you really think that would work?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I had to try."

**McGarrett tried to claim that he brought it with him, but Danny was too smart for that.**

"**How long have you been with the Honolulu PD?"**

"**None of your business! What are you, Barbara Walters?"**

"**It's my business if you're investigating my father's murder."**

**They argued a bit more, and then, finally, he put the toolbox down.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Don't thank me yet." he said curtly. Then McGarrett opened up his phone.**

"**What are you doing?" Danny asked suspiciously.**

**Super SEAL just gestured for him to be quiet.**

"**Oh yeah, Governor Jameson please, tell her it's Steve McGarrett."**

I couldn't help but smile. "And a task force is born."

McGarrett looked at me, wondering if I was going to give in. My gaze was even with his, and he looked annoyed that I wasn't begging for him to hold me again. Oh well. Either he gives in, or I stay over here for a while.

**McGarrett talked to the governor, taking the oath over the phone. **

"**And now it's my crime scene."**

I was laughing again, so Danny paused it. They both started glaring at me again. Suddenly, McGarrett's glare disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

"Okay. You asked for it!"

The next thing I knew, two hands were tickling my sides. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't have it. Of course, I didn't give up. At some point a few minutes later, McGarrett was pinned down to the floor below me, my smirk growing as his disappeared.

"You just got pinned by a girl who's younger than you."

"Shut up, Danno."

I finally let him up a few seconds later. "You should know better than to tickle a demigod that doesn't want to be."

He just shrugged and took the hand that was offered by me. I took my place back on the corner of the couch, but I found myself in the arms of Super SEAL. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the remote from Danny, pushing play once again.

**McGarrett was leaving a taxi in the rain and started talking to Danny. He asked the detective about the man he put on surveillance, walking right into the house without invitation.**

"**This your kid?" the SEAL asked, looking at a small picture.**

"**Yeah, that's stunning detective work."**

"**You don't actually let her stay here with you, do you?"**

I glared at him. "You're being rude. To my brother."

"What can I do? It already happened." Steve replied nervously. He knows how I get when I feel my family was insulted.

**McGarrett started to question more about the suspect, with Danno spilling everything he knew. **

"**Let's go talk to him."**

"**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me. Are you suffering from dementia?" Danny said.**

"That's debatable." I muttered.

"Hey!"

"**This is no longer my case." **

"**Your Captain said you transferred in from New Jersey a six months ago, so your eyes are still fresh."**

**They argued a bit more before McGarrett gave him the news.**

"**Governor gave me jurisdiction to make you my partner. We're going to get along great."**

"Why couldn't you have given me a choice?" Danny huffed.

"Because I knew you would say no."

**The scene changed once again. It showed a Camaro cruising down the highway, with Danny at the wheel.**

"Danny, you actually got to drive your own car!" I cried.

"It was nice, back then. When I could drive my car and not have it almost get crushed every day."

**Awkward silence after Danny ignored a phone call from his ex. Then. . .**

"**I'll take it your marriage didn't end too well."**

"**No." the Detective replied. "It would've, if my wife hadn't got remarried and dragged my daughter to this pineapple infested hellhole."**

"**You don't like the beach?"**

"**No. I don't like the beach."**

"**Who doesn't like the beach?"**

"**I like cities. Skyscrapers. You know, no tsunamis, or jellyfish."**

"**Please tell me you can swim."**

I paused it. "Can you?"

"Of course! I just don't like the ocean part of it. Can't you say the same, huh?" Danny fired back.

I frowned. "Alright, you got me there."

"Yet you still swim if it's for me."

"Well, you're you, McGarrett. I have a feeling you'd pull me in somehow anyways.

"Touché."

The movie went on.

"**Can I swim?"**

"**You know how to swim."**

"**I know how to swim, I swim for survival. Not for fun."**

"**Alright."**

**The phone started ringing again, but this time he just sighed and answered it. It was Rachel, of course, but Grace was on the phone, wanting to talk to her father for a few minutes.**

"**Who's Danno?"**

"**Don't."**

"And so a never ending feud begins." I grinned.

"**Just. . ." Danny trailed off.**

"**Okay." Steve surrendered. "Danno."**

**They made their way to the suspect's house. McGarrett got out of the car as soon as the parking brake was on.**

"**Hey, hey, hey!"**

"**What?"**

"**This guys a shooter. Shouldn't we wait for backup?" Danny inquired.**

"**You are the backup." And then he headed for the house, with Danny grumbling, but following. **

McGarrett grinned. "I didn't hear the last part. This will be great! Now I'll know what you told others about me!"

Danny groaned.

**They drew their weapons as they heard some arguing, and they managed to get the girl quiet. But Doran was smart. He grabbed a machine gun and started shooting through the wall, the Detective being the target. He was hit, and he flew over the railing.**

Pause. "You got him shot on you're first day? No wonder you didn't like me around at first!"

McGarrett shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. One of the reasons."

I pushed resume.

"**Danny!"**

"**Go, go, go!"**

**McGarrett went into the house and chased the suspect, who jumped through a back window. He followed suit. **

**Doran kept running, a car almost crashing into him before running forward, seeing his opportunity. Meanwhile, his pursuer was getting closer and closer. He also jumped the car, almost getting crushed by the one coming, before coming to a stop. Doran had taken a girl hostage.**

McGarrett took the remote and paused it. "And that's the other reason."

I winced in remembrance. Obviously McGarrett hadn't forgotten my little adventure that ended a few weeks ago.

"McGarrett . . ." he shook his head, a pained look in his eyes. "Come with me a minute."

And with that, I dragged him upstairs.


	3. Episode 1, part 2

Chapter 3

McGarrett's POV

I winced as she faced me, obviously not happy. "McGarrett, talk to me."

"Phoenix, it's nothing; really."

She raised an eyebrow in a I-don't-believe-way.

I couldn't take it anymore. My arms wrapped around her body, bringing her to me. I-I had almost lost her. She was so close to death. Almost taken away from me.

"McGarrett." she sighed against my shoulder.

"I almost lost you."

She looked up at me. "I know. But I'm here, just a bit shook up; not much, but just a little."

"I know." I muttered sadly.

Phoenix pressed her lips against mine. The mental images melted. She _was_ here. And she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Phoenix's POV

McGarrett held me for a while after he admitted how hurt he was from my few days of danger a few weeks ago. I felt horrible; I should've known he was feeling like this, should've comforted him more. A few minutes later, he seemed better.

"C'mon, Danny is still here, and we both know that he'll stop waiting in a few minutes."

He groaned, holding me tighter. "He can wait."

I rolled my eyes, wiggling free. He stretched before sliding his hand in mine as we left. We found Danny talking to his daughter on the phone, my niece, sitting on the couch. McGarrett plopped down next to him, and I sat at his left, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, Monkey. Night. Sweet dreams. Danno loves you." He hung up a few moments later. Then he turned to us. "You okay?"

McGarrett nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine now, I think."

I gave him a look. He nodded, so I pushed play.

"**Put your gun down!" Doran called.**

"**We don't have to do this, man."**

"**I said put the gun down!"**

"**You sold a weapon to a man named Victor Hesse. I'm not after you. I want him."**

"**I said I'm not talking to you! Now put the gun down or I'll kill her! You don't think I'll do it? I'll do it! I'll kill her right now!"**

**McGarrett took one hand off of his weapon in surrender. Just as Doran was about to shoot him, there was a gunshot. The suspect fell, and behind him stood Danny Williams. With a gunshot wound. Yet, he still managed to shoot him.**

"Nice one, Danno." I smiled. "A gunshot wound and still a good shot."

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

Meanwhile, McGarrett was pouting. "How come she gets to call you Danno?"

"Because, A.) She isn't doing it to annoy me and B.) Because she's my sister which makes her my family."

"What, I'm not part of this brotherhood slash family?"

"You're the black sheep."

I laughed at that while the SEAL pouted some more.

**It showed police showing up and blocking off the crime scene. The blonde with Doran was arrested while Danny was getting patched up.**

"**I hope it hurts!" She seethed as they pulled her by.**

I laughed. "That girl hates your guts."

"Not the first time."

"**Careful, she bites." **

I grinned and gave him a high five. "Nice comeback!"

McGarrett agreed.

**Meanwhile, McGarrett was searching the house for clues. A door clanged, so of course he opened it. Inside was a Chinese girl who was tied up. She was scared of the SEAL, and she knew no English.**

"Poor girl." Said SEAL muttered.

Danny and I agreed.

**He repeated her name thoughtfully before telling her reassuring promises in her language. McGarrett was soon outside talking to his partner.**

"**Okay, excuse me, I'm sorry, this is typically where you would, uh, say 'thank you' for saving your life."**

"**You just shot my only lead." Steve replied angrily. **

I picked up the remote and paused it. Then I promptly punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed it while I said, "Seriously? You can't thank him, or apologize for getting him shot in the first place?"

"Um, no."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Men and their stupid pride."

"**Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?" Detective Williams repeated.**

"No." Danny muttered.

"**They could've smuggled Hesse into Hawaii." The SEAL told his partner.**

"**You just took a stupid risk, okay? Understand that. I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter, okay?"**

"**Yeah, that girl there is someone's daughter, too."**

**They argued back and forth for a while.**

"**For just losing your father, you're a bit dense." Danny sneered.**

"Oh, you are not going to like that." I smirked.

**McGarrett exploded. "What'd you just say to me!? What if she was yours, huh? Is there anything you would not do to hunt down the S.O.B that did that to her and killed her?**

"**Do not question my resolve." Danny glared.**

"**One warning, you take your finger out of my face." McGarrett looked deadly.**

"**Listen to me, you S.O.B!" The Detective poked his partner's chest.**

**Then McGarrett twisted his arm behind him. Danny cried out. "What did I tell you?"**

I paused it before flicking my boyfriend in the head.

"Ow."

"He just got shot for you, and you do that? Jeez, McGarrett, you really are the best partner ever!" I huffed and sat on the other end of the couch.

"But-"

I pushed play.

"**What are you, a ninja?"**

**Some HPD officers came over, but McGarrett waved them off.**

"**Now, you don't have to like me, but right now, there's no one else to do this job."**

**Danny was obviously tired of being held like this. "Okay. Let me go." McGarrett did.**

"**All right, look, we need to find these human trafficker . . ." That's all that he was able to get out before being punched in the face.**

"You deserved that." I growled.

"**You're right, I don't like you."**

"**Son of a . . ." the man whispered.**

**The scene changed, and they were in the car. **

"**Hey, how's the arm?" McGarrett asked awkwardly.**

"**Let's just not talk."**

"**You mean right now, or ever again?"**

"Jerk."

"Thanks, Sparky."

I glared at him, and Danny gave me a look. "Phoenix." he murmured warningly. I didn't hear him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sparky."

"Okay. Sparky."

I knew he wanted to fight. And I knew that I punching him would be just what he wanted. So I did. But, he caught my arm.

"Nice try."

I sent a small electric current up my arm.

_(A/N: Alright, real quick for those of you that have never touched a Percy Jackson book in your life. First of all, read it. It's awesome. It's about the Greek gods and how they are real, so I'm a demigod, or halfblood. My father is Zeus, god of the sky, electricity, and head of gods. Second of all, basically, I can shock people with electricity, fly, and control air currents. Read Freedom, my other story, if you want to learn more.)_

"OW!" he yelped, pulling his hand away.

I smiled sweetly, my anger fading into happiness. "Something wrong?"

"I hate you." He glared, holding his arm.

Danny rubbed his temples. "Phoenix." he sighed. My brother hates it when either of us let our tempers wreak havoc.

"Love you to, Super SEAL." Then I frowned, seeing the pain in his eyes. This was the exact reason why I left earlier, so I wouldn't end up shocking him. "I didn't get you too bad, did I?"

"Yeah, you did. And it really, really hurts."

I held out my hand, and he winced. Oops. The shock I gave him must've had more juice than I thought it was. "Let me see it."

He held his hand to his chest, shaking his head.

"I can make it feel better."

"No, you'll do it again!"

"Fine," I shrugged. "I won't take out whatever electricity is still in your hand and making your muscles hurt."

He practically thrust his arm at me. I rolled my eyes before closing them and gently touching his hand. I concentrated and felt the traces of electricity on his body. Then I drew it back towards me. I felt drained as soon as I finished and dropped his hand.

"Phoenix?" McGarrett asked. I must be pale. "Danny-"

"Already on it." I winced at his disapproving voice. I would get a rant later on how to control myself; I was sure of it.

I opened my eyes and muttered something about being fine, although I'm pretty sure it wasn't very convincing. I was cold and tired, like I just swam across the whole Pacific Ocean. I shivered, and McGarrett pulled me close to him.

"You could've told me it would practically kill you to do that. Then I would've just suffered through it."

I shrugged tiredly. "It was my responsibility. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me."

He sighed. "It's both of our faults. I shouldn't have made you angry in the first place."

"I forgive you."

"Same."

I was glad that they had both seen one of my power drains before. When I exert my abilities too much at a time, this happens. My energy just leaves. I was lucky that I didn't lose consciousness.

I was still shivering when Danny came back a few minutes later with some candy and a pop, along with a blanket. I was covered in the warmth of it. With shaky hands, I grabbed the food, some Buncha Crunch to be exact, and started eating. The soda went on the coffee table.

"You guys can resume it. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure, 'Nix?" He looked really worried.

I gave Super SEAL a tired smile. "Completely." I laid my head down on his chest and helped myself to some more food. McGarrett grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"**Just both, okay?" Danny was still angry.**

"**You know, I think . . . I think I might know why your wife left you."**

"Low blow." I murmured.

McGarrett ignored my comment and just held me.

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, you're very sensitive."**

**Danny laughed bitterly. "I'm sensitive, huh?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You think I'm sensitive?"**

"**Well, a little bit, you know."**

"**When did you come to the conclusion that I was sensitive, huh? Was it when a bullet was tearing through my flesh, is that when I seemed sensitive to you? Huh? I am really happy you are not afraid of anything. Okay? I'm glad that you have that GI Joe thousand-yard stare from chasing shoe-bombers around the world, okay? But in civilized society, we have rules, all right? It is the unspoken glue that separates us from jackals and hyenas, all right?" Danny ranted.**

"**Jackals and hyenas." McGarrett repeated incredulously.**

"Is that all you got out of that?" I asked.

"Well . . . yeah."

"Genius." I muttered sarcastically, popping another piece into my mouth.

"Finally, someone who agrees!" Danny smirked.

"**Yeah, Animal Planet, whatever! The point is, rule number one: if you get somebody shot, you apologize!"**

"**I'm sorry." The SEAL muttered.**

**But Danny wasn't done yet. "You don't wait for a special occasion."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Okay? Like birthdays," another sorry from McGarrett, "frickin' President's Day."**

"**Hey, man, I'm sorry, okay? I said I'm sorry, sincerely sorry. That's what I was trying to tell you last year when this conversation first started."**

"No, you were talking about if he would talk to you or not."

"I was getting there!" McGarrett argued.

"**Your, uh . . . apology is noted. Acceptance is pending."**

"It's still pending." Danny glared.

"**You let me know, now."**

"**Yeah. I'll let you know."**

**McGarrett changed the subject. "Make the next left up here."**

"**Why?"**

"**I think I know someone who can help us."**

"Let me guess," I mock thought for a second, "Chin. No wait, that unicorn we know, Bob."

"Don't insult Bob. He was very helpful in this case!" McGarrett was trying to keep a straight face.

I nodded seriously before I burst out laughing, along with Super SEAL.

"You guys are crackpots."

I shook my head and grabbed the pop, downing half of it. "I like sugar. It makes me happy."

McGarrett took the bottle away from me cautiously. "Ma'am, I don't think you need any more sugar before we go to bed."

I glared and pouted.

"**Her name is Chen-Chi." The SEAL was telling someone. The camera panned up to reveal Chin Ho Kelly.**

"I win!"

"**Where'd you find her?"**

"**Locked in a house. She came here to start a new life. They drugged her and turned into a prostitute. The guy we're looking for is high-profile: Victor Hesse. CIA, FBI, Interpol - he's on everyone's radar. Which means he didn't just land here and get his passport stamped – he was back-channeled in." he informed.**

"**Mm. And you think that the same network that brought this girl to the island smuggled Hesse in."**

"**Well, he made a fortune trafficking kids out of Malaysia, so . . ."**

"**Then you're looking for a snakehead. Local Chinese gangs that specialize in human smuggling."**

**Danny cut in. "Okay, we need a name."**

"**Are you kidding? Look at me. I'm a rubber gun now."**

"Unfortunately." McGarrett sighed.

"**Come on, you were on the force for fifteen years."**

**He sighed. "Okay, look, I know a guy who's got ties to that world."**

**McGarrett interrupted him. "Great. Get us an intro."**

"**Forget it. He's a former confidential informant. He trusts no one. Especially **_**haoles.**_**"**

I grumbled about how being a mainlander isn't that bad, along with Danno.

"**You talk to him then." McGarrett said.**

"**I'm busy." He replied curtly.**

**Danny cut in. "You're busy? What, are you expecting a crime wave in the gift shop this afternoon?"**

"**Look. I can't be a cop anymore."**

**Super SEAL raised his voice. "Why not?"**

"Yelling isn't the answer here." I said.

"When isn't yelling the answer?"

I chose not to answer that.

"**Because I can't be! You understand? HPD accused me of taking payoffs. So I'm the last person the department wants to see wearing a badge." He stood up. "I got to go."**

"**This is going really well." Danno groaned.**

"**Did you take the money?" McGarrett yelled.**

**The ex-cop stopped. "Excuse me?"**

**The SEAL turned around. "Did you." Pause. "Take the money?"**

"**No."**

"**Then come with us . . . and we don't need to talk about this again. Ever. This is your ticket back into the game. Call it payback, call it whatever you want, I don't care, but I need you."**

**Chin was still undecided. "How do you know you can trust me?"**

"**Because my old man did."**

"Dramatic music." Danny commented.

**It stopped for commercial, then showed Hawaii at its best. Chin walked up to a shave ice shack and greeted someone named Kamekona.**

"Who's he?" I asked.

McGarrett paused it. "We haven't taken you to meet him?"

"Uh, no."

He smiled. "We'll eat at his shrimp shack tomorrow and you can meet him then. You'll like him."

**Kamekona was ready to talk to Chin.**

"**They wait out there." They walked away. "After they pay. Two cones, two T-shirts to go." He yelled back into the shack.**

**McGarrett grabbed some money from his pocket. "Ah, medium."**

"**X-L and up, brah. My face don't fit on anything smaller."**

"**How much **_**kala, bulleh**_**?"**

"**You speak bird, huh?" Kamekona looked mildly interested.**

**McGarrett smiled softly. "Yeah, I grew up here."**

"**Don't matter, you still look **_**hauli **_**to me."**

**McGarrett smile disappeared as he handed over the money.**

"I don't know if I want to meet him. He's a jerk." I frowned.

They both smiled. "Don't worry. You just have to get to know him, then he's pretty cool."

"**This one feels a bit lonely, brah."**

**McGarrett looked at Chin, who shrugged. Then he handed the cash over. **

**The man grinned. "Cool!" Then he smiled. "One more thing I need you two fine white gentlemens to do. **

**The scene changed, and there they were, by the car, eating snow cones.**

I laughed. "Oh my gosh. You two look . . . wrong. So not yourselves."

They both winced.

**A little girl came up to them. "Are you a cop?"**

**McGarrett tensed. "No."**

"**Well, you look like a cop."**

"**You like cotton candy? Go find your mom."**

**Danny watched happily, obviously loving how the SEAL was squirming.**

"**I don't like cotton candy." The girl replied.**

I grinned. "Note to self: McGarrett's only kryptonite is children."

"I just had to get used to it!"

Danny grinned. "What about that time-"

"Alright! So maybe I'm not the best."

"There is no maybe-"

He covered my mouth with his hand.

I glared at him; he just smirked before letting it fall a few minutes later.

**Danny decided to help the poor guy out. "I got something you might like, okay? How about . . . that!"**

**He pulled out the pink bunny that was meant for Grace.**

"Oh, that's what you meant."

"Yes, Spa- Phoenix. That's what I meant." Obviously he didn't want to talk about our fight.

"**Yeah. Thanks!" she grinned before running off.**

"**You're welcome." Danny called behind her.**

**He noticed McGarrett staring at him. "What?"**

**Chin came over, laughing at the whole exchange. "You better have a meeting." He said.**

I paused it before it could change scenes. I looked at the clock, and it read 9:30. "First of all, this single episode has taken us an hour and a half to watch, and we're not even three fourths of the way done yet. I'm going to go grab some pajamas a minute." I told the guys while standing up and stretching. "I suggest you do the same, McGarrett."

And with that, I headed to my room, intent on being comfy for the rest of the night.


	4. Episode 1, part 3

Chapter 4

Phoenix's POV

I headed up the steps and went into the room I was staying in. Making sure that the door was shut behind me, I went over to my suitcases. I always make sure everything is packed in case I have to leave in a hurry, something that I didn't look forward to. I just hoped it wouldn't happen.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then looked through the neat piles of clothes. Finally, I found some black cotton Iowa Hawkeye shorts and the matching yellow shirt.

Next I headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, flossing them too. My hair was released from the braid, but only long enough to comb it through. Then it went back in.

That's one of the weird things about me. My hair is never down. I don't like it to be, mostly because it's so long and won't help in a fight. I wake up, take it out, shower, and put it back in a ponytail, braid, or something. Then, before bed, I brush it out again before it goes back in a simple braid. McGarrett always is trying to see me without it, but he hasn't had any luck. Yet.

Soon, I was waiting for the guys. Danny had went upstairs to call a friend of his while McGarrett changed. They both came tumbling down the stairs a few seconds later, McGarrett in sweat pants and a t-shirt, Danny looking a bit more happier.

McGarrett sighed as soon as he saw me. "See. The braid doesn't come out. I hate it."

"I thought you were exaggerating. Guess not." Danno agreed.

I shrugged. "Not happening today, McGarrett."

He pouted. "One day, Williams. One day."

"That's not even close to now." I said, grinning, taking a second to grin at Danny. The use of my real last name was always something to grin about.

He just sighed and shook his head, sitting beside me. Meanwhile, Danny grinned at us.

"Are you two done yet? I'd like to finish this episode tonight if possible."

We both scowled at him as he joined us on the couch. As soon as he sat, I pressed play.

**The scene showed HQ in use for one of the first times since Five-0 was formed. Chin turned a laptop towards them, informing them about Sang Min.**

**McGarrett thought of the idea to bait-and-trap him. Chin grinned and told him that he had just the guy.**

"Kono?" I guessed.

They both looked at me approvingly. "There is still hope for you as a detective, Phoenix. The ninja hasn't corrupted you completely yet."

I grinned at my brother while McGarrett glared at his partner.

**The guys headed to a beach, where a girl was surfing leisurely.**

"**That's your cousin?" Danny asked Chin.**

"**Choose your next words carefully, both of you."**

**Danny spoke again. "Well, she's very talented."**

"**Oh, she's off the charts. Spent three years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated. Had to reinvent herself, and decided to wear a badge. Graduates from the police academy in a week. Unfortunately, she's family, which means the HPD will never take her seriously."**

**His cousin and another man collided on their boards after she yelled to watch out. **

**McGarrett was still doubtful. "You sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience."**

I glared. "Dude, give her a chance."

**The girl headed up to the beach where the other man had just laid his board on the sand. **

"**Ho, brah." She called. Then she punched him in the face.**

I laughed, grinning. "I love that girl! She gets better every day I see her."

Danny and McGarrett laughed in remembrance.

**Danny laughed. **

"**Think twice next time you want to drop in on someone's wave." Then she saw Chin. "Cousin!" She ran to meet him. **

**He grinned and hugged her. "Oh, you had him, Water Woman! Double-overheads."**

"**Waste. First good pipe of the season." She replied.**

"**Tourists. What you gonna do?" he motioned to Steve. "Kono, meet Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams."**

"**Nice right cross." Steve greeted.**

I rolled my eyes. "And that's how you greet people. You compliment them on their punches."

"Mostly, yeah. That's about right."

I decided to ignore that last comment.

"**Nah, man, that was a love tap."**

We grinned.

"**Hi." Danny shook her hand for quite a while.**

I paused it as Steve and I laughed for a good five minutes.

"Oh my gosh! You had a crush on Kono, bro!" I got out between laughs. McGarrett didn't even bother trying to talk.

Danny was flustered. "No, of course not! I, just . . . um. I just thought that she was pretty cool for punching a guy in the face."

I smirked, our laughter dying down. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Danno." I pressed play.

**Chin intervened. "That's good, brah."**

"Don't comment."

"**Sure." **

**McGarrett decided to help Danny out. "So, your cousin tells us you're graduating from the police academy next week. How would you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?"**

"**I'm listening."**

**McGarrett was looking at a computer as the scene changed. "Yo. Just spoke to Chin – he's setting up the meet with Sang Min. I got that surveillance equipment you asked for." Danno informed as he walked in.**

"**You recognize this guy?" McGarrett asked.**

"No thanks at all, huh." I said.

Danny sighed. "It's a hazard when you start working with that animal."

"Feeling the love, guys."

"**No, who is it?"**

"**Jovan Etienne. File says he worked for the Russians as a computer programmer in SVR. He was here when my father was murdered. I found his palm prints in the study, partial boot prints in here."**

"How do you know the boot print didn't belong to Hesse?"

Super SEAL motioned for me to be quiet and watch.

"**Wait a minute, how do you know the boot print didn't belong to Hesse?" **

"**Hesse wears a size eleven, like me, except double-E. The prints I found were smaller, and Hesse gets his footwear custom-made."**

"Oh."

"**Direct-injected polyurethane mid-sole with a nitrile rubber outsole."**

"Someone knows his shoes. It's kind of geeky, actually." I commented offhandedly.

"I'm not going to comment on that."

"**Oh. Your, uh, brain must be a . . . miserable place."**

I blinked. "Most likely."

"Not completely. Well, it was then, but not now." He proved his point by nuzzling my neck lovingly. Danny fake gagged behind his back, although his eyes told a different story. I knew that he was glad that his friend was happy, and that his sister had a good guy to protect her.

**Danny went on. "I need a beer."**

**The boys headed outside. McGarrett was shrugging on a shirt after he put his beer on an old wooden chair.**

"**You ever gonna tell me what Danno means?" the Seal asked.**

"**Yeah, when you tell me what's in the box."**

"Good comeback, Danny."

He grinned and once again received my high-five.

"**Truth is, I don't know yet. All I know . . . is that my father wanted me to find it. Right now it's just a puzzle." The man replied as he sat down, nursing his beer.**

**Danny fulfilled his part of the bargain. "You know, me and Grace, we like puzzles."**

"**You're a good father."**

"That's true." I agreed, "you will be too, I'm sure, someday."

Danny just had to get his two cents in. "I mean, after you configure in the near death stunts and the stupid and crazy things you will teach your children one day, yeah. I think so too."

He grinned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nix. Half credit to you, Danno."

Danny shrugged, smiling.

"**Yeah, maybe, I don't know. You know? There's three ways of looking at it. One . . . could get myself killed chasing some meth-head scumbag, and then what kind of father would I be?"**

I flinched. "Please don't say that. Take it from someone who's in love with a cop. It's not what you want to hear often."

McGarrett held me tighter while Danny winced. "Sorry Phoenix, but it's something that I always worry about."

**McGarrett tried to cheer him up. "I always looked up to my father for that. You know, the sacrifices he made. I'm sure Grace is going to feel the same way." **

**Danny took another swig of his drink before sitting in the weather beaten chair next to him. "Yeah, maybe. Either that, or she may think I'm just a selfish S.O.B. You know, the truth is, this is all I got. I need this. I want to do what I'm good at, I want to be reminded I'm good at what I do. If that means . . . having to put up with your twisted belief that you are never wrong, so be it."**

We rolled our eyes at his ability to somehow get a taunt to his partner in before ending his heartfelt speech.

**McGarret gave him a small smile before they clinked their beers together and watched the ocean tide.**

"**So, what's the third?" he asked.**

"**Well, even if I tell myself this isn't permanent . . . it's Gracie's home now. It's my job to keep it safe."**

**McGarrett's phone rang, much to the disappointment to the guys. Their break time was over. Time to get back to what they did best.**

"**Yeah." He said into the speaker. "All right. Good work."**

**Danny turned to him after he hung up. "What do you got?"**

"**That was Chin. Sang Min bought the pitch and meets Kono tomorrow morning."**

"**All right, still no guarantee he's going to tell us where Hesse is." **

**McGarrett was determined. "He has to. This is the only chance I have of finding the man who killed my father."**

Danny frowned and paused it. "Now that I look back on it, this case was almost too personal for you. I'm surprised I didn't yell at you for it and take you off."

I nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. McGarrett, your emotions were running a bit high during this case from what I've seen so far."

"Maybe. But look where we are now. Less enemies than what we started with, right?"

Danno shrugged. "I guess so."

"Why can't you just say I'm right for once?"

"Because your ego would inflate to the size of this room in a matter of seconds."

I wondered how this serious conversation had turned into this. "He's right again. Wow, you're on a role tonight Danny."

He grinned and unpaused it before Super SEAL could disagree.

**Day came. Steve, Danny, and Chin were in an unmarked van, keeping track of Kono's progress. They had eyes and ears from there, so it should've been easy. Should've.**

"**Alright, guys. Kono's in play." McGarrett announced. He turned on the system.**

"**Okay, kid," Chin said into her earpiece, "just get him to say how he's smuggling these people off the island."**

**Sang Min started a conversation with her. "My friend says you need my help."**

**Kono stood in front of him in a blue cotton dress, looking young and innocent.**

"**I have an aunt and uncle in Nanjing. They would very much like to live here."**

"Dang, she's a good actor." I smiled.

"Oh, the best." Danny agreed.

"**I can have your family here within a week. Getting them out of China's easy. Paying for it, that's the hard part."**

**Kono nodded and said, "I have money."**

"**Do you mind if I ask what you do?" the con asked.**

"**I work at the cannery on Pacific . . . and weekend as a housekeeper at the Royal Hawaiian."**

"**Two jobs?" the man asked, looking surprised. "Very commendable. Only I'm afraid the kind of money we're talking about might be out of your reach. Unless, of course, we find some other form of payment."**

We all glared at the T.V. as he touched her face.

"**Sand." He said simply, pulling some out of her hair. "What kind of person working two jobs has time to go to the beach?"**

**Danno panicked slightly. "Alright, that's it. Pull the plug. Let's get her out of there."**

"**Relax. The kid can handle herself." Chin said, still focused on the computer screen. **

"Most definitely." McGarrett agreed.

"**Hey, he smell trap, he's gonna kill her, all right?"**

"**Trust me." **

**Meanwhile, Kono was pulling together another story. "I surf during my lunch hour."**

"**Or maybe you're a cop."**

I winced. "Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"**Did anyone check her for a wire?" he asked the other thugs in the room."**

"**We checked her when she came in."**

**Sang Min turned to her again. "Maybe you missed it."**

"**Take off your dress so I know you're not wearing a wire." Kono took a deep breath before doing so. "Turn around."**

**He looked her over before sitting back down.**

"**I'd like to put my dress back on now." The man took a picture of her on his phone.**

I growled, "I'm going to kill him."

The guys agreed with me, glaring at the T.V.

"**What are . . .? What are you doing?"**

**Sang Min was smart. "I'm going to send this photo to a friend of mine."**

**It showed McGarrett in the van. "Okay, we got a wire on that phone. Trace the call, Danny."**

**The con went on. "And he's going to show it to his friends. If anyone recognizes you . . ."**

**The results came up. "Mobile number. Unlisted."**

" **. . . You're dead."**

I gulped, hoping she would be okay.

"**Got a location?" McGarrett asked. Danny clicked some stuff into the computer. The SEAL got impatient. "Danny?!"**

"**Ringing inside my precinct." The Detective said, horrified.**

"**You got a mole in there." Chin stated.**

**The phone rang, and a text message showed that she was a cop.**

**Kono cracked her knuckles.**

"**We got to move." Danno said. **

**That was when Kono turned into a ninja. She punched a few of the guys around her, working the defense.**

"Nice punches." McGarrett complimented.

**Out of nowhere, a truck ran through the wall, hitting a guy who was unfortunate enough to be in the way. McGarrett ran out of the passenger seat.**

**Kono grinned at him. "You're early."**

"**You all right?" he asked her.**

**She nodded as Danny came in from the back, arresting one of the guards. "Down! Down on the floor! Now down! Put your hands behind your back."**

"**Hey!" McGarrett called, noticing Sang Min standing up. "Let me see your hands!" he went over to him and was about to clip the cuffs around his wrists when gunshots rang out.**

"**Gun!" Danny called out. McGarrett dodged the bullet, shooting the bad guy. Of course, that gave the Sang Min enough time to grab an automatic gun from the bottom drawer of his desk.**

My pulse quickened, thinking about how close to death my friend was. I was lucky he wasn't shot.

"**Get down!" McGarrett yelled. Everyone did so. McGarrett almost shot the con, but barely missed. "Anybody hurt?" he called as the gunfire ceased.**

"**Good!" was said from Danny and Kono, McGarrett saying it in reply.**

**Sang Min squealed away in a getaway car. The SEAL shot at the car as it veered away. He played chicken with it as it came towards him, shooting away. At the last possible second, he jumped away, leading the car straight into the storage container.**

"That was close." I muttered worriedly. He kissed the top of my head, holding me close in comfort.

**Chin noticed the noises coming from the container. When opened, it revealed dozens of refugees. They were boarding a bus, after being checked out at an ambulance. After returning the young girl he rescued from Doran's house to her family, he and Danny headed away.**

**Meanwhile, Chin was replaying Sang Min's voice, showing how he had enough proof to put him away for a long time.**

"**I'm going to sue you for entrapment. And when I'm done collecting, I'm going to find that little hottie you sent in here, and this time, I'm going to be less of a gentlemen." Sang Min said.**

Danny frowned. "If that was him being a gentlemen, I would hate to see him being a jerk."

We agreed.

**Chin hit the other man with a heavy metal object just as McGarrett walked in.**

"**Sorry, boss."**

"**I didn't see anything."**

I grinned at that. "Nothing at all, huh."

"Nope." He said, smirking.

"**You didn't see anything?! S.O.B hit me!"**

"**You want to file a report, you're going to need a witness. Do you want to file a report?"**

**The con glared. "I want to go to jail now."**

"Is that the first time you've heard that?" I asked.

They both smirked. "Not too often that happens." Danny answered.

**Chin stood over him menacingly. "Where is he? Where's Hesse?"**

"**What about your wife and kid? You know where they are? I do." McGarrett pulled out a photo of a pretty girl. "She's getting her nails done on Kalakaua Avenue." He switched to the boy's picture. "And your boy is at his private school in Diamond Head. You know, I wonder what he's gonna think when he finds out that Daddy takes kids just like him and puts them on the street to be pumped full of black tar heroin, and then sold to strangers like animals."**

**Sang Min's smile faded.**

"**You're going to jail. That part's not up for negotiation. Your family is about to lose a husband and a father. In my eyes, now they're your victims, too. The trouble is, the law doesn't see it that way. Your wife- she's from Rwanda. She'll be sent back. They both will. If they're lucky, they'll make it to a refugee camp. And your son? Seven's old enough to hold a gun for the Hutu Militia."**

I frowned. "That was a bit harsh, you know. Would you like me to be sent to somewhere like that?"

"Okay, maybe it was a bit mean, but it was the only way he would've talked."

I decided not to argue.

"**I can prevent all that. But I don't help people who don't help me."**

**Sang Min stared at him. "What kind of cops are you?"**

"The awesome kind!" I yelled, throwing a fist in the air. The other two chuckled at my antics.

"**The new kind."**

"That works."

"**Okay. Okay." He gave in.**

**The police headed to get Hesse, bound and determined. McGarrett headed to the ship the evil man was on, talking on the phone with Governor Jameson. They argued, the politician trying to get him to hold off until they could talk to the Chinese and get a warrant. He told her that the Chinese wouldn't care if they found some smugglers, and hung up before she could argue some more.**

**It stopped for commercial once again before showing McGarrett driving crazily while Danno's phone rang.**

"**S.O.B." Danny muttered, seeing the caller I.D. "Yeah. Rachel. Rachel, don't start with me. I left you two messages, telling you you need to pick her up. Don't tell me you had to change your plans. You send a driver for her half the time anyway. I can't . . . I can't do that right now. I'm in the middle of something. Please stop for a second. Can you just do me one favor? Just tell Gra . . . Tell Grace Danno loves her, all right?" He hung up.**

"I am not looking forward to the day I have to meet her." I said. "Sorry Danno. You're on your own."

"That's okay. I can understand why."

"**Okay. Gracie was three, she'd try to say my name, and all that she could say was Danno. That's all that came out. Okay?"**

**McGarrett was still driving erratically. "That's it?"**

"**That's it. That's it." **

"**It's cute."**

"It is!" The SEAL confirmed.

**Danny glared, holding the handle above the door. "Shut up."**

"**Why-why . . . Why can't I think that it's cute?"**

"Because you'll make fun of him for it." I pointed out.

"No I wouldn't. That would be too cruel."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"**Don't. Because- because I don't need you thinking anything about us. It's between me and my daughter."**

**McGarrett made a harsh turn. "All right." He said as Danny held onto the handle for dear life. The Detective groaned, his knuckles white.**

**The Seal stopped in front of a ship. "There it is- The Emma Karl."**

"**Taking off. How do you want to do this?!" McGarrett took out his gun and checked the bullets. "Right."**

"**Hold on." He replied, revving the engine. **

"**All right." Danno said, slightly panicked. "All right!" he yelped, panicking more and holding on tighter. "ALL RIGHT!"**

"Dude, are you serious?! You did not try to jump that." I cried.

Danny sighed and nodded. "See? He's crazy!"

**Some men shot at the car, but McGarrett just ran them over. "Cover me, I'm going to find Hesse."**

**Gunfire was exchanged. McGarrett almost was shot, but he ducked just in time.**

Super SEAL gave me a soft yet reassuring kiss on the forehead at my quick intake of breath.

"**Go! Go!" Danny yelled, grabbing an automatic from a dead enemy.**

**McGarrett slowly crept forward, when, out of nowhere, Hesse flew at him from around the corner. After a series of punches, the SEAL was kicked into a wall, his breath knocked out of him.**

I leaned back, trying to focus on the fact that McGarrett was right here, holding me. It was hard.

**Hesse climbed onto a bin, while Danny received fire from the other side of the ship. He got one before the cameras focused on his partner, who was up with his gun and climbing towards his enemy, who jumped to another unit. McGarrett followed suit while shooting off a few rounds, but before he could get far, Hesse grabbed an automatic and shot him in the shoulder, his gun sliding off the storage unit.**

I winced and murmured, "You didn't mention you were shot."

My boyfriend sighed and held me, whispering in my ear that he was okay, and that he was right here.

**Thankfully, the gun clogged.**

I thanked the gods (_Percy Jackson=Greek gods_) that the gun malfunctioned.

**They started fighting some hand to hand combat, Hesse using the Seal's wound against him. They fought constantly, trading punches, until finally Hesse got the upper hand. He flipped McGarrett off of the container and a few feet down onto a vehicle.**

"No." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head again, squeezing my hand.

**The convict grabbed a gun from another dead man, ready to kill his enemy for good.**

**McGarrett snapped out of his shock. "There is something you should know about your brother." He called up.**

"**What about him?"**

"**He died the same way you did." And with that, he shot him in the chest twice.**

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he was okay.

**The body hit the water with a splash. McGarrett climbed up and looked into the ocean, making sure that it was gone. At the other side of the ship, Danny arrested one of the men that shot at the two.**

"**Hey." Steve said. "Get the Coast Guard to find that body."**

"**What do you want me to do with this one?" Danny asked.**

**McGarrett managed a tired smile. "Book 'em, Danno." **

I grinned, trying to lighten up the room. "Ah, another thing Danny is annoyed with."

Steve smiled. "Yet he still lets me tell him that, even though he hates it."

"I scowl at you every time, don't I?"

"Not one hundred percent, but yeah. Mostly."

"**What did I tell you about that?" Then he turned to his prisoner. "Where are you trying to go? Where are you . . . ? Where? Where? Go ahead." The detective stood up and looked down at him. "Do you want me to shoot you? Stop. Just stop." McGarrett grinned at his friend before heading down to meet him. **

**Time passed, and movers were getting the HQ ready. McGarrett walked in with his arm in a sling, a few cuts on his face. He went into his friend's office.**

"Ouch. You really got it, didn't you?"

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it wasn't near as bad as it looked."

Danny glared at him. "Not as bad as it looks, huh? You got shot in the arm! How bad does it have to be as bad as it looks? Huh?"

"Um, when I'm unconscious is a good start."

"Whatever."

"**Hey." He told him as he passed through the threshold. The SEAL placed two tickets on Danno's desk before he turned to leave.**

"**What, uh . . . What is this?" **

**McGarrett turned back around. "Three nights at the Kahala Hotel. Look, I know you're gonna say no-"**

"Aw, that's sweet." I cooed.

"**Yeah. You're right, I'm gonna say no. What is it with you and my living arrangements?"**

"**Gracie's coming over this weekend, right?"**

**Danno gave in slightly. "Yeah."**

"**Okay. So, I hear this place has a pool, you can swim with the dolphins. Just take it." He turned to leave again.**

"**Hey." Danno stopped him. "Oh, you look, uh . . . You look really bad." He laughed softly. "Thank you."**

**Steve smiled. "Your welcome."**

"**Thank you." Danny repeated. **

**A few minutes later revealed the team sitting around the old murder board. **

"**Okay, guys, honestly, I think we need a name." she laughed.**

**Steve stared at her incredulously. "A name."**

"**What kind of name? What are you talking about?" Danny agreed.**

"**Yeah, like something to call ourselves. What do you think?"**

"**Why do we need a name?" Chin asked.**

"So the bad guys can go, 'oh, stay away from Five-0, they're some scary people'."

The guys grinned, and Steve said, "We are pretty ferocious when we want to."

We all burst out laughing.

**Steve clinked bottles with him.**

"**Because we're gonna be working together, and it'd be cool."**

**Chin grinned. "I got it. A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia."**

**A pause, then laughter. "You too." Kono got out. Steve laughed too. **

"**What are you laughing at? Come on. That means, 'No task is too big when done together."**

We all grinned, knowing how true this statement was.

**Kono and Steve's laughter got louder. "This is the problem with you haoles- no team spirit. No island spirit."**

**Kono smiled. "No, honestly. Come on. Be something cool, like Strike Force."**

"**Strike Force." Chin repeated.**

We were all laughing with the T.V. at this point.

"**Yes. Strike Force."**

**Danny interrupted then. "I hate that so much."**

"**You know, I say we keep thinking." Steve finished. **

I paused it as the credits rolled and yawned.

Steve smirked at me. "All right, time for bed. 10:30 is plenty late."

Danny nodded in agreement. "But-" I started.

"Sorry, Nix. But we have lots to do tomorrow, and tonight was emotionally draining. I'm tired, and so are you, even if you are trying not to show it. AND Danny needs to go to his own home and sleep. We'll do another episode tomorrow."

I sighed. He was right. I was exhausted, and for the last two minutes of the show my lids had been falling lower and lower.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Sorry, kid. He's right. You need some sleep."

"Alright." I stood up and stretched. "Night, Danno."

"Night, Sis."

I turned to Steve. "Coming?"

"I'll be right up. Just going to make sure Danny doesn't get kidnapped on the way to his car."

"Okay." With one final wave to Danny, I went up the steps and headed to bed.

Meanwhile, the two partners were talking. "See you tomorrow then."

"Of course. How do you think Phoenix is going to cope when she figures out that Hesse isn't dead after that episode?"

He sighed, reaching the door. "She'll freak. But you know her. She's not about to show it."

Danny nodded thoughtfully. "True. Anyways, night Neanderthal Animal."

Steve grinned as Danny walked out the door. "Night, Danno." He said in retaliation.

Now, back to me. The SEAL headed to his room, laying down beside me.

"Hey." I yawned. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." He murmured. Then he kissed me gently, washing all my fears away. McGarrett pulled back. "Night. Love you."

I laid my head on his chest. "Night. Love you."

His arms laced around me protectively, like usual. Soon, sleep came for both of us, and we were happy to relax.


	5. Episode 2, part 1

Chapter 5

Phoenix's POV

I woke up slowly, relishing the warm feeling of the bed and sheets. Truthfully, I _really _wanted to just sleep the day away (Unfortunately for me, I'm the kind of person that once I'm up, I'm not going back to bed), but then I realized it; McGarrett was still sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock. Jeez. Five A.M.

Apparently my mental clock malfunctioned really badly. I usually wake up at seven or eight at least. It's probably because all of the stress from last night. Stupid mind. Wait a minute. Why am I talking to my mind? Or insulting it at that?

Deciding I better get up before I go crazy, I sat up. Almost immediately two strong arms pulled me back down. I smirked.

"What, too early for you, Super SEAL?"

He nuzzled my neck lovingly, his eyes still shut tight. "Mmm, yes. I was going to lay here for another hour at least. But you put an end to that, unless you sleep and/or cuddle for just thirty more minutes . . ." he trailed off temptingly.

My smirk still plastered on my face, I laid there for a second to make him think that I agreed before sitting up again and using my powers to open the shades and turn on the lights.

He groaned, opening his sea green eyes. "Why, Zeus, must your daughter be so annoying sometimes?"

Grinning, I leaned towards him a bit. "Because it's time to get up. And you put up with me anyways."

McGarrett frowned, as if thinking. "I have to stop picking these kinds of friends."

I laughed softly before leaning even closer and kissing him. That seemed to make him happier. By the time I pulled away a few minutes later, he was smiling and more awake.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Williams." He sat up and rolled his shoulders, finally letting me get up. "I'm going for my swim. Want to come?"

I opened my mouth to decline when he gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Aw, no fair!"

Smirking, he gave me a peck on the lips. "Meet you downstairs."

He grabbed his suit and headed to the bathroom, leaving me to use our room. I sighed. Stupid SEAL. He knows how to make me give in. After digging through my stuff, I finally found my modest blue bikini. I went over to the mirror, making sure I was looking pretty good. In my opinion, I looked pretty good. Instead of a braid, my hair was just in a ponytail with my hairpin holding my bangs back. I thanked my father once again for enhancing it so it never fell out of my hair.

A few seconds later, I headed downstairs. McGarrett was already waiting, and, to my surprise, Danny was standing next to him in some clothes.

"Do I even want to know what he told you to get you up and ready this fast?"

"No." he replied flatly.

The SEAL, meanwhile, grinned happily. "I couldn't get him to join us, but he promised pancakes. Anyways, let's go!" And with that he ran outside, laying his towel on the wooden chair as he went. Danny and I shared a glance before I walked outside calmly, laying my towel next to my boyfriend's.

The water reached out to touch me as I walked forward to meet it. McGarrett had his head under already and was happily paddling around in the deeper part. Cautiously touching the tide, I almost retreated. It felt _really_ cold. Another step in. It was as cold as I thought, the sun not out long enough to warm it. I sighed and waded in some more, knowing if I backed out now Steve would just come and retrieve me.

Soon I was a few feet away from him. He grinned and came over to me, his body heat making the water slightly warmer. And then he kissed me.

Everything left my mind. The cold water, how many times my friend had almost died in the first episode, and how it was five A.M. His rough hand on my cheek and warm lips were all I could think about. I felt reenergized, like I drank two gallons of an energy drink. McGarrett broke away, grinning.

"Have I ever mentioned that I rather like you in your suit?"

I couldn't help but grin. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, I rather like you in your suit."

"Thanks. Although you look pretty good yourself . . ."

He grinned. "I'll race you to the beach and back starting now!" and with that he was off.

"Hey! Cheater!"

It was close, but in the end, I was no match for a Navy SEAL (who would've thought, huh). We swam for a little afterwards until Danny yelled at us that the pancakes would be done in around ten minutes, so we better get to showering. I could see the disappointment on the SEAL's face, but we found ourselves at the kitchen table, freshly showered, a few minutes later.

As soon as the plates were set in front of us, we both were chowing down. Now, I don't know if you know this, but Danny Williams's chocolate chip pancakes are some of the best in the world. Like, if they had a shop selling just these pancakes, I'd buy out the whole chain. They're so yummy!

So there is a reason that McGarrett and I inhaled pancakes like no other, probably having seven _each, _while Danny had a normal amount. Don't laugh! They were good!

After we were both full, Danny grinned.

"Are you guys good now?"

We shared a glance. "Never." I said.

He rolled his eyes as McGarrett nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, now that you're both finally full, let's start the next episode, shall we?"

"Alright." McGarrett agreed, but he looked a bit uneasy.

As soon as we were in the same spots as last night, I confronted him. "Is something wrong? You seem nervous."

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it 'Nix." He pressed play for the next episode.

**It started out at the beach, showing surfers and swimmers having lots of fun. Then it turned to an armored car and a boy talking to his dad. **

"**Dad. Seriously? It's, like, 6:00 in the morning." **

"I can relate." McGarrett grumbled. I couldn't help but give him a smirk.

"**Well, it's 6:15, you said you wanted to get up early to study, so this is me waking you up."**

**The boy groaned, still half asleep. "Yeah, early, not the butt crack of dawn."**

We laughed at the boy, who obviously had an attitude.

**The father chuckled at his son, amused.**

"**Where are you?"**

"**Oh, we talked about this, bud, I have a big meeting this morning."**

**The camera swiveled to see a black case sitting next to the man. **

"**Oh. Right." The boy said, sounding disappointed. "Okay. You know, everyone's been asking me if I'm going on the Kahana camping trip."**

Steve's face lit up at that, while Danny groaned. "Never again, McGarrett."

"Never what?"

McGarrett grinned. "You'll see."

"**Evan, I don't know if I feel comfortable you going camping without supervision."**

**The boy, Evan, was persistent though. "Jordan's uncle's gonna be there."**

**The father was just as tough. "Well, I don't know Jordan's uncle, Evan."**

"**Dad, he's a librarian. How dangerous can he be?"**

"That's not true. Librarians can be serial killers." I frowned.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "So could anyone else in the world at that. You never know . . ." he trailed off.

"**Okay, I'll tell you what. You ace this test, and we'll talk about Kahana Valley, okay?"**

Danny smirked. "Bribery. What a wonderful thing."

"**You're such a dictator." Evan groaned. **

**The father didn't let the comment get to him. "I know. I'm the worst dad ever."**

**That was when everything went downhill. A car flew into the side of his vehicle, flipping them over a few times. **

"**Dad?"**

**The car stopped rolling as men in black jumped out of the white van that had hit them.**

"**Dad what was that?"**

"Poor kid. Mentally scarring experience for sure." I muttered.

**They shot at the guards, hitting them with all they had.**

"**Dad?"**

**Someone got one of the assassins. **

"**Dad? What's going on?"**

**The man tried to grab the case and run, but the men in black wouldn't have it. They pried open the crushed door, grabbing the man from inside.**

"**What's that noise? What is that?"**

"**No, no, no, no!" he yelled as they put a hood over his head and grabbed the mysterious black case.**

**Another van rolled up, taking the captors and their victim far away.**

"**Dad?" The boy asked, the phone still on.**

**And then it went to the theme.**

"Dramatic beginning." Steve commented.

Danno and I agreed.

**It showed the actors and producers as usual before coming back on.**

**The camera swooped over the ocean to McGarrett's house, showing Steven J. McGarrett swimming as the recording his father left him played in the background.**

"**When he was five years old, I asked my son Steve what he wanted to be when he grew up." It showed the SEAL swimming out back. "He said, 'I want to be a cop, Dad, like you.'"**

"Figures." I said gently, seeing that McGarrett had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I remember that." He said. "I really looked up to him for everything. He was my role model. The cool dad that everyone thought was awesome."

Danny snorted. "If he's anything like you, I can see why."

Steve grinned. "Ah, well. Maybe a little."

"**I told him to be anything but that." It stopped showing McGarrett swimming and went to Kono looking at her HPD uniform. "The life of a cop is . . . is not easy. It's not that I'm not proud of the work that I did, but more than anything, I have, uh . . ." the scene changed to Chin on his bike. "I have regrets." Then Danny taking Grace to the bus. "The toll that it took on my family, the way it hurt them."**

I closed my eyes, understanding the feeling that he might not come home that night. McGarrett gave me a hug, knowing me so well that he got what I was thinking.

"**It's, uh, it's something I think about every day. Now I'm, uh . . . I'm alone here." McGarrett was getting out the water.**

Seeing McGarrett in his suit (and looking really hot, might I add) cheered me up a little bit. Knowing that he was mine and only mine is a good feeling.

"**Losing my wife was almost unbearable."**

McGarrett's face saddened once again.

"**But giving up my kids, that, uh . . . that just broke me. I'm so proud of them, but they'd never know it." It showed McGarrett sitting down next to the recorder, just listening to his father's voice. "I've missed so much of their lives, you know, watching them grow up and all. I guess that's the way it has to be, till I figure this out."**

"But what?" I murmured, confused.

Danny and Steve traded looks, already knowing the outcome.

**The door shut and Steve clicked off the recorder as fast as possible. **

"**What is it with you and walking into people's houses?"**

I snorted. "Like you're any better!"

"Yeah, I am!"

Danny nodded. "She's right. You, my friend, are just as bad. Face it."

He grumbled about his no good rotten friends as we smirked.

"**Well, I knocked."**

"**I didn't hear you knock."**

"Well, maybe you didn't hear him." I accused.

Danny grinned at me. "Finally, someone who understands me."

"You're not too hard to understand." The SEAL fired back.

"Oh, ouch. He got you, Danno."

"Thanks Phoenix, I didn't know that."

"You're welcome!"

"**Well, I did, I knocked, and then I saw you through the window and I thought you nodded."**

**McGarrett shook his head slightly. "Didn't nod."**

"**Would you like me to leave?"**

"**Depends. What's in the bag?"**

We laughed. "Thinking with your stomach. Figures." I got out.

"Alright, I'll admit to that. But I was hungry!"

"**Oh, those, uh, doughnut-looking things they sell around the block."**

My mouth watered. Oh yum.

"**Malasadas?" McGarrett asked.**

"Yum!" I cried.

Danny nodded while Steve shook his head, thinking about how unhealthy they were for you.

"**Yeah, whatever they are. They're fried and they taste good."**

"America's saying right there. Fried and taste good." Danny smiled dreamily.

I grinned at my brother, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"You guys tell me that _I _think with my stomach."

"**You want one?"**

"**No. Not without bypass surgery."**

"McGarrett, do you have issues about the way you look? Because I'm pretty sure half of the island's population would disagree."

A smirk. "Well, who could resist me?"

"And that's a no." I answered myself.

"**And you can stay. Just don't eat near my stuff."**

"Touchy, and still is."

Steve groaned at Danny. "When will you guys run out of smart comments, huh?"

"When you stop offering up opportunities." I grinned.

**Danny nodded. "Can I have a napkin?" he asked, his mouth full.**

"**Yeah."**

**That set Danny off. "What was that look? What, they teach you how not to spill in the Army?"**

McGarrett scowled. "Not army."

"**It's the Navy, okay? The Navy." He growled, handing Danny a paper towel. "It's not the spill. It's the tie."**

"And here comes the tie rant." Steve sighed dramatically.

"Oh no, not again!" I whimpered, looking scared.

Danny's face lit up. "Okay, Phoenix, tell me. Do detectives back in New York dress nice."

I froze. Crap. "Well . . . yes."

"See! Ha! It is just you!"

McGarrett just rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue.

"**No one in Hawaii wears a tie."**

"Never a truer statement." I agreed.

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I like to look like a professional."**

**McGarrett stared at him. "Professional what?"**

**Danny put down his malasada. "Okay, this is my favorite tie. **

"**Mm-hmm."**

"**Grace gave me this tie for Father's Day. Oh, and also, so you know, back in Jersey and every normal city in this country, this is what a detective looks like." Danny pointed to himself.**

"**Really?" McGarrett asked.**

**Danny nodded. "Yeah, really."**

"**Yeah, shirt, tie, doughnut crumbs. You missed a spot."**

"Ouch." I said. "Does someone need a bib?"

Danny pouted. "What is with you today? You're mean!"

I shrugged. "And will be until around ten. Then I lighten up."

Steve looked at the clock. "That's in an hour and a half. Great. Brace yourself for the comments, Danno."

**Danny wiped his shirt off a bit. **

"**Look, you're never gonna fit in here looking like you're from the mainland."**

"**Who says I want to fit in? I don't want to fit in, I want to look like I'm from the mainland. Okay? I got 87 homicide cases under my belt looking like this."**

I gave Danny a High Five. "Nice! One day, I hope to get just as many."

They both grinned at me, reminded of my dream to be a detective. It's one of the reasons I wanted to shadow the guys so much, that way I can learn from the best.

"**Not in 110-degree weather, you don't. I'm just saying."**

**Danny shook his head again. "I'm not taking off the tie. So leave it alone!"**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay? Want to discuss my shoes?"**

I groaned. "Seriously. You just had to say that?"

"Well, I figured he wouldn't have anything to say to it!"

"**Well, now that you mention it, did you patent leather loafers?"**

**Danny rubbed his temples. "Will you, uh, do me a favor, please? Let it go."**

**McGarrett turned away, smirking, but did as he was told. Then he packed up the toolbox.**

"**That your dad's stuff?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You get anything from it?"**

**Steve sighed. "More questions than answers. Talk to the Coast Guard?"**

"**Yeah. Uh, they didn't find Victor Hesse's body yet."**

I paused it. "Please don't tell me that he's still alive." Silence. "McGarrett?"

"Sorry Phoenix."

I shuddered, and, to my surprise, a tear fell. And then another. McGarrett held me close. "Hey, I'm okay. Mostly. Just a few bumps and bruises here and there. Okay?"

I nodded and wiped away the two tears, feeling he arms lock protectively around me, his chin on my head. Danny patted my shoulder, his way of telling me that he was there for me.

"Good." He gently pried away the remote out of my hands and pressed play.

**Danny was quick to reassure. "That does not mean that they won't."**

"**What if he's alive?"**

I winced. McGarrett grabbed one of my hands and held it.

"**You emptied a mag into the guy."**

"**Right."**

"**He's fish food. Look, Admiral Shepard knows that this is the guy that killed your father. He's got crews on it 24/7. They will find Hesse's body."**

**McGarrett's cell rang, interrupting their conversation. It was the Governor.**

**They got into the Camaro and started driving to the scene.**

"Don't you ever take the pickup?" I asked quietly.

The SEAL grinned, trying to make me smile. "Camaro's faster."

"**Kidnapping victim's name is Roland Lowry." McGarrett informed his partner. "His car was T-boned an hour ago. Gunshots were exchanged, passengers were killed. This all happened in broad daylight."**

"**Well, that seems like a pretty messy grab just to yank an ordinary guy off the streets."**

**McGarrett agreed. "This guy's not ordinary. Lowry's ex-NSA. He used to have top-secret security clearance. Which means his abduction could be a serious national security threat."**

"Pleasant stuff." I muttered.

"**Right. What else the governor say?"**

**The SEAL looked miffed. "She said, 'Find him.'"**

A small smile made my way onto my lips, which gave Steve a relieved sigh. Aw, he was worried about me. That's sweet.

He paused the video as they just started showing the crime scene. "Bathroom break."

I rolled my eyes at him, but got up and stretched, wondering what the rest of this episode would be like . . .


End file.
